Shifting Heart
by canisa
Summary: Romanoff POV. Pre-Avenger and cross into Iron man 2 timeline. Snippets: [..Normally, I would have done this slowly, savoring the moment when the knife break through the resistance of the skin and then feeling the blade tearing through the tissues slowly and deliberately. But instead, at this moment, I just wanted a quick and raw reaction from this man...]
1. Chapter 1 Captive

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is purely a product of my sick obsession with Black Widow and Hawkeye.**

**To potential Beta-readers: I am horribly bad at grammar, as you will quickly find out. If you are interested to help me improve this story, please PM. Your help will be credited and deeply appreciated. **

Chapter 1 Captive

I locked my lips tightly with his. My tongue explored his warm cavern, teasingly and playfully.

Yet, there was no response from him.

I deepened the kiss. Snaking my arm around him, I pulled him closer. My red lock of hair brushed against his pale cheek.

He remained unwavering and unmoved by the passion that I was pouring into him.

I shrugged and decided that I needed to try a different approach. Without breaking the kiss, I flipped the small knife in my other hand and drove it into his lower left abdomen swiftly. Normally, I would have done this slowly, savoring the moment when the knife break through the resistance of the skin and then feeling the blade tearing through the tissues slowly and deliberately. But instead, at this moment, I just wanted a quick and raw reaction from this man. After 3 hours of getting nothing from him, I just wanted to break him.

As expected, his mouth immediately clamped down at my sudden attack. I pulled away, ravishing in pain and satisfaction. Licking my injured lips, I smiled with triumph, for I finally elicited a response from my stoic prisoner. "So what's your name, Stranger." I cooed like a child begging for a candy bar.

But only a low muffled grunt escaped my captive. His piercing smoky blue-gray eyes held steady.

"Tell me, Stranger. How long have you been following me?" I could see his arms, bounded behind a chair, tightened as the pain surged through his body. As much as I appreciated this pain that was rolling off of him like tidal waves, I had to get some answers. "Who sent you?" I leaned closer, whispered into his ear lovingly. "I could give you the sweetest death if you tell me." With one hand dancing lovely on his broad shoulder, I used my other hand to push the knife deeper until the full blade had disappeared into his flesh. I could feel the warm liquid flowing out at the knife's entry. I looked down and it resembled the redness of my hair. I love red.

His breath became shallow as he was trying to deal with the pain coming from the offensive object invading his flesh. However he still did not say anything. The short blond haired man in front of me was a well trained soldier.

"It doesn't have to be this painful." I marveled and frustrated at his strength and determination. If I pulled his fingernails piece by piece and then severed his fingers one by one, would he give up at least some information? Probably not. And besides, I prefer not to deal with the mess. I like the cleanness of a blade slashing through flesh. I sighed. Though it was such as waste, perhaps it would be best if I just ended him here….

It was subtle but I caught his eyes glancing at his bow lying at the corner of the room. I reacted immediately and kicked it further away from him. Just about when I tried to teach him a lesson of not to think anything funny, the door suddenly swung open behind me.

"My sweet black widow, please don't kill him just yet."

I did not turn around to see the newcomer. I didn't have to. Dr. Z's voice is ingrained into my memory. It carved out a special place that makes sure I would recognize him. My body was conditioned to obey at any of his whim. I straighten my back like a solider saluting to her commander. I suppressed a flinch as I felt him gently caressed my lower back. His touch was like fire burning into my flesh.

My captive, who seemed so devoid of emotion before, must have sensed the change in me. His smoky blue-eyes cleared and radiated with unhidden curiosity. I hated that shade of blue. For a moment, my captive opened his mouth as if wanted to say something but then closed back up as if he gave up that thought.

"I want you to take him to the chamber." Dr. Z said, as he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. It took me every ounce of my energy to not shudder.

Dr. Z's words were cryptic and I did not let my confusion displayed on my face. Dr. Z wanted me to infiltrate this man's base. But there was no way I could do that, especially since I had tortured this man for the last 3 hours. I didn't quite understand how I could now gain his trust and frankly didn't see the point of infiltrating his base.

But just as I started to turn to make the case to end this man's life and tie the loose ends, out of the corner of my eyes, I caught my captive's sudden grin. I was shocked to see his arms broke free so easily from the bound. Before I could stop him, he pulled out the small knife from his abdomen and used that as a weapon to launch toward Dr. Z.

I cursed but immediately reacted. I cut between the man and Dr. Z. My mind did not dwell too long on how he could have endured my torture when his hands were already unbounded. I shuddered at his patience and tolerance of pain.

"I will leave it to you, my sweet Black Widow." Dr. Z took the chance and left the room swiftly. "Remember, the chamber." His voice echoed as he disappeared into the dark alley.

The man hissed, obviously dissatisfied that I was in his way.

Though I started to fight to prevent the man from pursuing Dr. Z, my mind raced as I tried to figure out how I was going to infiltrate his base.

Let's hope he has a heart.

I tried to slow him down with an attempted kick to his face and then ran past the door, knowing that the man would follow. With Dr. Z gone, this man should want to capture me instead for more information.

The sky had already turned from dark to light. The once sleepy street was starting to revive with early morning activities. As I ran through the alley, I kept tap of his now familiar footsteps pursuing after me. The irony of reversing the roles and having my captive pursing me never escaped me.

Running just a few steps faster than his, I scanned the area looking for prop. As if right on cue, a group of giggling small school girls turned in this alley. I grinned. The girls were still oblivious to my presence as I wasted no time and launched toward them like a mad man.

I aimed at the piggy tail girl with white and blue uniform. It took a second for the rest of the girls to see the shining knife in my hand. Their silent shock was quickly replaced by screams that startled the passers. But the commotion only aided me to advance with incredible precision. With the exception of the piggy tail girl encaged in my hand, the rest of the girls scattered like a flock of birds. In the midst of chaos, I firmly grabbed my target by the neck and swiftly turned her around to use her as my human shield. My knife rested dangerously at the base of her neck. My victim screamed with high piercing sound, her arms flapping around wildly with no purpose.

"Don't come any closer." I let my voice quivered just slightly, despite having full control of the situation. I needed to act convincingly but not so obvious that would trigger a suspicion from my audience.

My pursuer did not drop his knife. "You do not want to do that." He said evenly.

"You come as much as a step closer, her head will roll." I hissed. This time, I allowed my hand to tremble visibly.

The man studied me with intensity, despite the chaos and commotions around us. "I have seen how you spared Chan's daughter." The man slowly moved toward me. "You cannot and will not hurt her."

Inwardly, I smiled. So it was him who was spying me at the time. I had purposely let the girl live, not because of sympathy or compassion, but because I could sense a pair of eyes watching me. The feeling unnerved me. And the fact I couldn't exactly pin-point where the observer was hidden bothered me. I didn't particularly like to show-off my moves. I am a spy and assassin after all. I knew very well that having a heart is a dangerous thing. And it is clear that he mistakenly think I have a heart. I could use this to gain his trust.

I pushed the girl toward him and pretended to flee, fumbled a bit enough for him to catch my arm.

As expected, he twisted me around. His knife was now at my neck. The fact that he didn't immediate slash my throat with that weapon had up my chances of success by many folds.

I doubled down and stared at him with ferocious defiance, gambling to see whether he will end my life or take me to his base. At this time, either option actually sounded quite good. On one hand, I could be forever free from this life, from Dr. Z. On the other hand, if I successfully accomplished my mission as I was told, I could be spared from Dr. Z's wrath.

I stared into his blue-gray eyes. Unlike most men who watched me with lust, he looked at me as if he was trying to see the goodness in me. Part of me felt sorry for him and I briefly considered how he could have survived so long with that naïve attitude. Of course, he must have an easy life. Nothing like I had went through.

It was too bad that he didn't know that Red Room has already taken any lingering sympathy that I ever possessed. The day I strangled my training partner with my bare hands, just so that I could emerge as the sole victor, was the day that my heart has been diced away. We had trained and helped each other through the grueling process of conditioning us into the best soldiers. And when the order came to fight between us, we did what was told. We went at each other with full strength. No mercy. No lingering thoughts. And when I finally knocked her down with a solid round-about kick, I wasted no time to use my knee to crash her rib cages. I could never forget her, also at the tender age of 12 as me, staring back at me with her cold eyes. As I increased my grip around her neck, hearing the sound of her bones cracking and collapsing underneath me, she never broke away her eye contact. She never begged. Her impassive face never betrayed her thoughts. And at that moment I understood. If I showed anyone else compassion, if I hesitated even a second, I would have failed my training partner. Because I should not have been the victor that survived.

So right now, in order to accomplish my mission, I allowed my eyes to soften just a bit, as I stared at him. I allowed my captor to imagine any kind of compassion that he thought could find in me. I breathed hard, making sure that he could feel the warmth of my body and the movement of my chest. Sex appeal would not work on this man. I needed him to see the "goodness" in me.

At that exact moment, a loud and untimely mechanical squeak foiled my plan. I cursed inwardly at the command that came through from my captor's earpiece. I should have known someone else was observing. He must have a handler. With my body so close to him, I could hear every word. "Agent Barton, terminate Black Widow immediately and please return to base. We don't need her."

Registering the command, the obedient soldier tightened his grip and pressed the blade into my skin.

I closed my eyes. Perhaps the option of dying in his hand may not be so bad. But as I waited, the final blow never came. When the knife no longer pressed against me, I opened my eyes, just in time to catch him losing his grip and taking a step back.

"Negative. I will bring her in." My capturer said calmly, never taking his eyes off me.

I could hear mumbled but furiously sounding words coming through his earpiece. But he was no longer close to me enough for me to make out the words exactly.

"This is gonna sting a bit." Before I could even ask why, he suddenly declared and stabbed me with a syringe in my neck.

To my surprise, my last thought before I blacked out was his name.

Barton. I wonder what his first name is.


	2. Chapter 2 Cat and Mouse (revised)

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is purely a product of my sick obsession with Black Widow and Hawkeye.**

**To potential Beta-readers: I am horribly bad at grammar, as you will quickly find out. If you are interested to help me improve this story, please PM. Your help will be credited and deeply appreciated. **

Chapter 2 Cat and Mouse

"_One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three. Now twirl." _

_The 5-year-old girl obeyed her ballet teacher's instruction. She raised her right foot. Her hands perfectly extended above her ears. She twisted and turned. Her long silky blonde hair flew gracefully in the air like waterfall cascading down the mountain side. It was vibrant and peaceful all at once._

"_Beautiful. Beautiful. Now back to third position..." _

_Although the little girl was following her teacher's every words and performing the move with precise elegance, she nervously stole glances at the window where the visitors could peek in._

_The tall man was here again._

_Even at her young age, she was aware of her surroundings more keenly than her peers. Those piercing eyes that watched her made her hair stand on her neck. She never understood why other girls, who were much older than her, never noticed. _

_An older girl had laughed at her when she asked others about the tall man. "Natalia, don't worry, we will protect you from the big bad wolves." The little girl did not appreciate the belittling tone hidden between the words. But she was too young to retort back, so instead, she hid her uneasiness. She was the youngest in the class and she was determined to be the best out of all of them._

"_Everyone should take a good look at what Natalia is doing." The 5-year-old could sense the impatience in her teacher. "Anna! Watch your feet!" _

_The little ballerina was not bothered by Anna's resentful look. Her attention was entirely consumed by the tall man leering at the window. The first time she had spotted him 3 month ago, she thought he was a father for one of the girls. But she noticed that he never stayed until the end of the class. Most important of all, he only watched her. His eyes followed her with cold and emotionless stares. He never smiled even if she did a perfect pirouette. By the third week, she was convinced that perhaps he may be one of those big bad wolves that her mother had often told her. "All right class." The teacher clapped her hands once, as she always did to end the class. "I will see you all next week." The girls cheered and started to run out of the door._

_But the little girl stayed behind. To the young girl's surprise, the tall man stayed until the end of the class this time. Something he had not done the past 3 months. He was now stationed right by the door. His arms could be easily within reaching distance of her when she passes through the door. She cautiously walked, like a mouse that hoping to not catching any attention from a predatory cat. The little girl mentally took the note that she will pretend that she didn't see him. _Don't talk to strangers._ She dutifully remembered what her mother would tell her every night before bed. She subconsciously bit her lips, willing them to not open under any circumstances._

"_Natalia." The little girl reluctantly turned in response to her teacher's call. "You did a wonderful job today again." The girl politely listened but her mind was elsewhere. She instinctively knew that she shouldn't let the tall man out of her sight. Her shifting hands went unnoticed by the teacher, who continued to shower her with overblown praises. _

_By the time the teacher finished what she had to say, the little girl couldn't wait to turn her attention back to the window. But the tall man had disappeared from the door way. The feeling of joy and relief didn't last long until she spotted the tall man again at the far end. Her green eyes widened as she caught him walking toward her mother, who was at this moment looking down in her purse, searching for something._

_Panic erupted in her little chest. Before she even realized it, the 5-year old broke into a run. Her young mind raced. All she could think of was to warn her mother about the big bad wolf that was now walking toward her. "MOM!" She barely contained her fear._

_The mother looked up at the little girl at the same time as the tall man arrived by her side. Both of his slender arms extended toward her mother. A smile crept at the corner of his mouth._

"_MOM!"_

* * *

"What part of 'terminate' don't you understand? You think I wouldn't just order to end her miserable life here?"

The loud bark must have awoken me from the tranquilizer. But I kept my breathing even and eyes closed. They were smart to bind me to the bed. The air condition was a bit cooler than I would have liked. The coolness makes it very hard for me to pretend that I was still unconscious. With my ripped clothes and dripping blood, I could feel every hair on my skin standing. It took every ounce of my energy to refrained myself from shivering. Perhaps it was not the air conditioning. My wounds may be infected…

"You are making a mistake. She could be an asset to SHIELD"

I immediately recognized Barton's voice.

"I am making a mistake? I believe you are the one who is not thinking with your head." The man in command sounded stern, with a hint of anger and disbelief.

Barton was silent.

"Agent Barton, you cannot save everyone from this kind of fate. I can tell she has already gone to a point that cannot be returned."

"She is good. I know."

"You know, if I don't know better, I would have thought her charm had gotten to you."

"You know that's not true." Barton responded with coolness.

A long silence passed before the man in command gave in. His voice softened. "Clint, why don't you just go to the medical bay to get your wound checked."

"Director, I have watched her for weeks now. I know there is something in her that is worth saving." Barton insisted with a conviction that even I was embarrassed.

"Of all people, of all you went through, you think everyone is still worth saving. This trained spy is beyond repair. Like a shattered glass that can never be pieced together again."

"Not piece together like the original. But reshaped to be something even more than the original."

"Well, you look like you will need some of that reshaping you are talking about." The man in command laughed, effectively dispersing the tension between the two. "Now that I have a good look at you, I see your good little spy here had done quite a number on you." The man in command sighed. "Go have the med team to take a look at you. And I mean a good look at you. I promise I will not order to kill her.. just yet."

Barton must have sensed that this was as far as he could go. The brief silence was then interrupted by the door opened and closed. But I knew that Barton was the only one left the room. The rate of my heart beat went up as I listened for the sound of footsteps coming closer to me.

"You can open your eyes now, Black Widow."

I smirked as I batted my eye lashes. "Good day." I responded casually, looking straight into the eye of the spy of the spies. "Nick Fury I presume?" I was not so surprised that he knew I was fully awake. Part of me wondered if the exchange I heard was just for show. But Barton had sounded sincere. Perhaps it was a show put up by Fury. I put on my guard.

The black man opened his mouth with a grin. His disformed and damaged left eye was only barely covered by a black eye patch. A lot of rumors surrounded how he got that eye injured. Some said he purposely did not let the eye healed so that he could forever remember the betrayal of his lover.

"You are lucky that Agent Barton made a different call. I see you have made quite an impression on my best man. Red room certainly must have trained you well." Fury's voice was dripped with sarcasm. He clearly didn't trust me one bit.

"Unlike you, your best agent has a pair of good eyes." I replied sweetly as I could be, looking straight at this man who has every reason to terminate me right here.

"What is that you want." Fury dropped the act, his voice devoid of emotion.

"A change."

"You want me to believe that you want to be good?"

"I said I want a change, and nothing more." I softened my words with a smile, even though knowing that the spy of all spies will not be so easily convinced. "People like you will always need someone like me who can do the dirty work, even if your end goal is for the greater good. Just look at your best agent. So pure and naïve. Can't even kill a beautiful young woman like me."

He eyed me with clear contempt but I could see consideration flashed across his face

The fish is on the hook. I start to reel in the line. "My current employer," I paused dramatically. ".. is not exactly a very easy person to work with. It doesn't matter where I use my skills for, as long as I can have a more, should I say, comfortable life." What I said, to be honest, was nothing short of truth.

"And what guarantee do I have that you will not betray us? Oh famous black widow?"

"You need to work on that trust issue." I said sweetly, remembering the rumor about his eye. "It is like any couple in love. You treat me well with care, and I am your little bitch to play."

"It is a worthy proposal." Fury said with a grin. "But not without insurance."

I arched my eyebrow as I watched him walked across the room briskly, almost too lightly. "Think of this as a wedding ring that binds you to SHIELD." He retrieved a syringe in his hand. "This contains a load of mini trackers that will allow us to monitor your whereabouts."

"Trackers?" I laughed. "Sure, why not, that's not too bad at all." Some part of me was relieved that he did not suggest any psychological re-education. Not that I think that Fury will succeed as Dr. Z's psychology hold on me was strong. Dr. Z had ensured that I could never be retrained by another organization. I simply and strongly disliked that psychological re-education exercise.

"Not just trackers.. but also encapsulated poison." He looked straight at me, eyes steady. "If you betray us, it would be easy for us to eliminate you just like that."

"Now that's more like the Nick Fury I heard about." I looked back at him without fear, my mind race to think of ways to get out of this situation. If I had accepted the injection and if I cannot find the process to reverse it, it will be damn hard for me to walk out of this alive.

"Don't be too worried." As if reading my thoughts, Fury suddenly broke into a grin as he walked closer and, to my surprise, untied me.

I sat up, rubbing my hands together and working through the stiffness in my knuckles. If I need to storm out of here, I need to get some feelings back on my hands. Like a lion that was suddenly be let of the cage, I calculated how I could pounce.

"I am not going to force this on you." Fury stood close to me, an arm length. I could have easily broken his neck. "I want you to keep this by your side at all time. One day, when you decide to join SHIELD, you will inject yourself with these toys to show your loyalty." His grin became wider. "And I WILL know when you do inject yourself."

I suppressed my suspicion. "You are a confident man."

"I know how to take control of the situation. At any cost." He emphasized.

"Well." I took the syringe. "You know, you could have threatened me. You know I have no choice but to take the injection." I wondered if the spy of all spied had gotten soft and weak.

"To control you via force is just begging for trouble. Besides, I hate psychological tortures like Z." Fury started to turn and walked toward the door. "For now, let's just say you are an intern."

I scuffed.

"I will have Agent Barton be responsible for you. Since he is the one who bring this trouble to me, I will have him clean up the mess." He paused at the door. "He is my best marksman and for your own good, you may not want to underestimate him." With that, Fury left the room.

I stared at the locked door, trying to process the situation. What makes Fury think I won't just throw this deadly syringe away? I hated his know-all. That arrogance is going to be the fall of him.

I twirled the syringe between my fingers. It was like standing at the edge of the roof, looking down. The danger and prospect of death is oddly alluring. You wonder what it would like to just jump with not a care for the world. I felt the adrenaline rushed through my veins as I thought of this whole mind game as a cat and mouse chase.

Well, before I get further instructions from Dr. Z, I will happily join this little game.

I twirled the syringe one final turn before strapping it on my thigh, where my treasured knife used to be strapped. Now that I think about it, I would have to get it back from Barton somehow.

A shiver was suddenly sent down my spine, reminding me that I need to take care of my body.

I walked gracefully toward the wall cabinet in the corner of the room, knowing that the camera above me was capturing every move I made. I managed to grab some antiseptic and bandage to clean and address my wound. I even found antibiotics and popped a couple into my mouth. I sank back into the bed, shifting and making myself comfortable.

And then I closed my eyes and waited for the mouse to appear.

* * *

"_Ivan! How nice to see you again! Where have you been all this time?"_

_The little girl stopped dead in her track. She watched in confusion as her mother warmly greeted the supposedly big bad wolf. Both of her mother's hands clasped on top of his eagerly._

"_Natalia." Her mother only turned her attention briefly toward her. "Come quick. This is your father's good friend, Ivan Petrovich." _

_The little girl cautiously took her steps toward the tall man. She was shocked to see that the man was greeting her with warmness that she had not experienced for the past 3 months. _

_Had it all been in her mind?_

_The tall man kneeled down. He smiled and held her little hands tightly. "How do you do? Little Natalia?"_

_The hands felt cold. The little girl withdrew her hands quickly without a second thought._

"_Natalia!" The mother gently scolded her daughter. "I am so sorry, Ivan. Natalia has always been shy to strangers."_

_The tall man stood up. A foreign smile on his face made the little girl unbearable to watch. "Don't worry. That's good. A beautiful little girl should not be too friendly to a stranger. The world is too dangerous." He glanced back at the girl. But the little one immediately retreated behind her mother. _

"_What got into you?" The young mother laughed while rubbing the girl's head. "Anyhow, what brings you here, Ivan? How did you know we are here?"_

"_A little bird told me." The tall man smiled. "Is Anton home tonight? I am hoping I could catch up with him."_

"_Oh sure! He will certainly make time for you. I am sure you boys have so much to catch up after all these years. I don't think we have seen you since Natalia was born!" The mother picked up Ivan's hand. "Why don't you come and stay for dinner? That way you guys can have all the time to catch up."_

"_That will be lovely. Elena." The tall man gave a huge smile, revealing his row of white teeth._

_The little girl cringed, helplessly holding onto her mother's skirt._


	3. Chapter 3 Door

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is purely a product of my sick obsession with Black Widow and Hawkeye.**

**To potential Beta-readers: I am horribly bad at grammar, as you will quickly find out. If you are interested to help me improve this story, please PM. Your help will be credited and deeply appreciated. **

Chapter 3 Door

_The little 5-year-old made sure she stayed as far away as possible from the tall man, whom her mother had called Ivan so affectionately._

_She pretended to be playing her dolls in the living room, but in fact, she was watching intently at the front door, hoping her father would walk in any moment. Once a while, she wearily watched her mother preparing dinner in the kitchen, while refusing to even acknowledge the visitor's presence. In fact, she wanted so much to just shut herself in her room. But the thought of leaving leave her mother alone downstairs with the creepy tall man made her uneasy. So instead of hiding up in her room, she put up a brave front and was now pretending that the scary tall man did not exist in the same room as her._

_But despite her coolness to him, the tall man was not upset. He only looked at her with an amusement that bothered the little girl even further._

_The little girl pressed her lips hard. Didn't the tall man get it? He was not welcome here. She was sure that her father, who was stronger and TALLER than this creepy man, would share the same sentiment. Although her father was often away, the girl felt she and her father were very similar. They always watched people with weariness. Every little gestures, every little words were analyzed to the fullest extent. It was something her father had called intuition, something her mother did not possess. This often caused the little girl to worry for her mother when her father was away. She vowed to be strong so she could be the protector of her seemingly naïve mother._

_Finally, after it seemed like an eternal waiting, familiar sound of footsteps finally perked up the little girl. She sat up eagerly, dolls forgotten on the floor. She faced away from the big bad wolf, confidently knowing that nothing bad would happen to her. A grin surfaced at her face as she gazed at the front door. She waited impatiently for the door to open._

* * *

SHIELD allowed me to rest for a good 3 days. Or rather, they allowed Barton to rest for a good 3 days.

At 7AM sharp, a polite knock came at my locked door. I chuckled. Is this man serious? "You know, you locked the door, I can't open the damn thing." I sat up on the bed lazily, fully dressed, always ready for anything unexpected.

"I know, I just wanted to alert you. Don't want to walk into anything." Barton appeared at the door. He looked different. He now looked clean shaved and with a liveliness that he didn't displayed some nights ago when he was my captive.

"Here comes my savior who spared my life." I threw a sexy smile. "I guess I owe you a debt." Still on the bed, I suggestively uncrossed my legs.

"Sorry, I don't like spiders." He shrugged, catching my hint easily. "You never know what kind of dark and shady places they are always hiding in." He is certainly much more talkative now than the man I captured some nights ago.

"And you managed to drag one out under the sun. Kudos for that." I tossed the words carelessly.

For the first time, I had a better look at his profile in good lighting. He is not bad looking but very forgettable, the type that you would meet on the street, appreciate his good look for a moment, and not then remember nothing afterwards. He was dressed with a simple black shirt tossed over his lean muscles, concealing his strength and capability. The intensity of his stare he showed me before was now replaced with a hint of mischievousness mixed with boyish innocence.

Is this how they want to play the game? "How's the wound on your tummy, Stranger?" I winked.

"That little bite from a spider is nothing." He rolled his eyes as he walked toward me. "You should have seen my other wounds." With that, he suddenly stripped away his shirt in a fluid motion and threw it on the ground as he casually and confidently walked over to my bed. He sat down right next to me.

The move made me arched my eyebrow in surprise, but I didn't fail to see the scars and wounds on his bare chest. They were angry and ugly scars that covered the majority of his body. Some looked like he had allowed it to be infected and healed in a hurried manner that was not conventional. Where I had stabbed him some nights ago was still covered in a clean bandage.

I had a fair amount of scars too but they were allowed to heal as nicely as they possibly could. As my employer would require that I look as good as I need to be. I can't exactly seduce a man with a low cut dress with scars like Barton, can I?

Without words, he leaned close to my face, so close that I could feel the warm breath emanating from him. His fingers brushed way a dangling strand of my hair out of my face.

I was confused. Perhaps sex appeal does work on him?

But before I could consider how to respond to his advance, my confusion was dispersed as I realized he placed an earpiece immediately into my right ear.

"An early Christmas gift." He whispered softly into my ear before he hopped out of the bed swiftly, picking up his shirt to put on.

"Are you sure an INTERN like me could get this?" I let my smile blossomed. My eyes automatically traced at his naked back that was in the process of being covered.

"Well, we have the first assignment for you. To see if you are as good as the report says."

"Someone you need to kill?"

"Someone we need you to gain trust and infiltrate."

"You know…I prefer to tie up loose ends." I let my words dripped with innocence. I don't like to get close to people for too long. I prefer short assignments. Go in, seduce, slice, and get out.

"You did a fabulous job tie up this LOOSE END." Pointing at himself, he laughed.

I sighed. I had that coming. "Point taken. Fine. Who is it?"

"Tony Stark."

"The flashy playboy?" I scuffed. Did they really underestimate me THAT much? Perhaps I let him captured me too easily. Part of me felt that my pride has been wounded. Seriously, to seduce a playboy? That is just like a walk in the park.

"He may not be what he seems." Barton smiled and I had to admit it caught me by surprise. He was not a handsome type. But when he did smile, something changed and caused me to look at him just a bit longer.

"It's an easy job." I said flatly, looking away from him and dismissing his words carelessly.

"We want you to keep a tap on him. In close range. Probably a few months. We know he is looking for a secretary, so try to get that job with your charm." Barton placed a smartphone on the table. "You should find all the information on this."

"And where are you going to be?" I glanced at the phone.

"I actually have another mission to do." He shrugged carelessly.

I arched my eyebrow for the second time. This man just kept throwing curveballs at me. I don't think he would just trust me to do a mission by myself like that.

He laughed. "Well, that doesn't mean you get to do this by yourself, of course, intern." He pressed a button on the intercom. "Allow me to have the pleasure to introduce you to Agent Coulson."

An unassuming man in suit walked in. He is maybe in his 40s, hair already receding. Coming from Red Room, where everyone looks like a model on the runway, this is certainly a cultural shock to me. I toyed with the thoughts of making some smart-ass comment. But instead, I kept my mouth shut.

"How should I call you by your last name, Miss?" Agent Coulson was surprisingly polite. "Black Widow may not be an appropriate code name to use around here."

"Romanoff." I caught myself replying easily. This man had a quality to draw you in. He is certainly not an easy person to contend with.

"Well, be grateful that I am lending my wonderful handler to you for this mission." Barton said with fake seriousness.

On the other hand, Coulson knotted his eyebrows with worry. You could tell he doesn't do this often as it looked unnatural on his face. "Are you sure you want to go in alone? Ms Romanoff's assignment can certainly wait a couple days."

Barton just laughed, dismissing Coulson's words easily. "It's an in-and-out job. I can handle it." Barton glanced at me. "Ms Romanoff here, though, needs to do some stretching. This assignment should be a perfect warm-up for her."

I don't exactly appreciate the condescending way he emphasized on the 'Ms Romanoff' part. I should remind him that if we were to do hand-to-hand combat right here, right now, I would easily kick his ass.

As if noticing my silent disapproval, Barton only smiled innocently. "Being kept in this room for this long is just not good for health, right?"

His lopsided smile caused me to look away.

"Anyhow, we have intel indicating that Tony Stark is not as he seems, so please be on guard on that." Like a mother-ham, Barton repeated his point.

I scuffed and surprised to find myself doing it so often. But I defended myself inwardly. Doesn't he know that I deal with much worse people than a billionaire playboy?

Barton glanced at his watch. "Director is not a patient man so I got to go now. I am leaving you in good hands. So don't worry too much."

"Stop treating me like a child." I muttered under breath, trusting that the hurried man running out of the door did not hear.

"Agent Barton may not look like it but he is always the one who wants to take care of everyone." Coulson piped up. He obviously heard my ranting.

I glanced at him, sizing his ability. It was hard to tell. He did not seem to have the necessary physique required for combat. Nor did he look like he could do any kind of science or technology. His straight-forwarded way certainly negated the possibility that he would be the one sent to brain wash me. His role here confused me.

"So, handler, what kind of mission is Barton having?" I unknowingly let my question slipped. It was not that I was interested, I was merely being competitive and wondering whether his assignment is easier than my playboy seduction one.

"Please call me either Phil or Agent Coulson." The handler corrected me politely, bravely unaffected by my cold stares. "Agent Barton's job is not an in-and-out job as he claimed." Coulson sighed. "He needs to take care of a drug lord in Cambodia. That man has been burning villages and kidnapping kids for his new recruits. SHIELD is stepping in to help."

The world of drug trade was complicated, with mercenary, heavy arms, and innocent people all wrapped in one big mess. Men were without souls. Children were trained to be killers. Women were treated like tossed goods. I knew because I had infiltrated them before. I was lucky I came out without losing a limb or two. Coulson was correct, it is not an in-and-out job as Barton so carelessly claimed.

"Does he not know his limits?"

Coulson smoothed a crease on his suit. "If Barton says he can handle it, then he can handle it." Coulson almost sounded like he was rushing words. "Although having another person would be helpful, he rejected my opinion. When he saw the Tony Stark assignment, he immediately thought of you. I am sure he is taking a detour now to make his case to Director Fury."

"He is giving me the assignment before he is cleared with his boss?" I asked incredulously.

Coulson smiled with perfect composure. "Barton is a patient man but he is also strategic. He knew he had to grab it first. Don't worry, he can handle himself with Director Fury. With the Cambodia and Tony Stark cases overlapping each other, his only option is to go into Cambodia alone." Coulson paused, his eyes briefly tainted with worry as he lowered his eyes. But when he looked back at me, any lingering doubts were gone. "And if he said he can handle himself in Cambodia, he can."

"I don't want him to do me any favors."

"Well, it is often hard to say no to Agent Barton."

"It didn't sound that way when you insisted that I should be eliminated." I found the perfect opening to confirm my suspicion. I wasn't entirely sure if he was the one giving commands over the earpiece, but given that he is Barton's handler, the chances are high.

My out-from-the-left-field attack didn't even cause Coulson to flinch. His demeanor remained composed, relaxed, even friendly. "I hope you don't hold that against me." He replied apologetically. "I called it based on my judgment from a distance. I do admit I argued a bit with Agent Barton. But in the end, no one can deny that Barton has good eyes. In fact, I can tell you that I relented and even helped him sneak you into SHIELD headquarter."

Behind me, I relaxed my grip on the pen I found in the drawer earlier. It was apparent that I would not need this make-shift weapon. I shrugged in a non-threatening way. "No hard feelings. I would have done the same." Actually, I would have insisted to kill the enemy right there. Part of me was astonished at how much Coulson, the handler, trusted a soldier. There is a reason why all spies and assassins have handlers. Judgments are better made from a distance. When you get too close to someone, your judgment is clouded. Even for trained soldiers.

"Should we get started with your assignment?" Coulson switched the topic, his smile genuine. "For starter, we need to find something nice for you to wear."

I looked at Coulson with steady eyes. "Sure. Agent Coulson. That sounded like fun." I mirrored his smile. As I followed Coulson out of the door, out of the prison in which I was locked in for the last 3 days, I wondered how I could exploit the undeniable bond between these two men. The thought made me smiled even wider.

* * *

"_The rain just would not stop!"_

"_Daddy!" The little girl threw herself into the embrace of her father. She had not seen him for 2 weeks and she missed him dearly. She did not even give him the chance to close the door behind him._

_The father laughed, obviously enjoyed the moment. He rubbed girl's head affectionately. "Let go for a moment, Natalia. I am soaking wet!"_

_The girl obediently obeyed. As her father freed himself from the soaking wet coat, he continued. "So I heard your mother that you are doing well in your ballet class?"_

"_Oh, she did magnificently well." The temporarily forgotten tall man broke his silence. He stood tall from the sofa where he was sitting. "I knew because I have been watching her for months now." His eyes were impassive. His cold stare was like a hawk zooming in on a squirrel. How to catch the prey is not a question but when._

_Her father looked up, registering the man's presence for the first time. Even the little girl could see shock flickered in her father's eyes. She held her breath. Suddenly, she wasn't so confident any more. Was her father taller than the big bad wolf?_

"_Ivan." Her father breathed the word difficultly. The little girl immediately felt her father's hand pushing her to get behind him. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Is it not right to visit an old friend?"_

_The little girl felt her father's finger dug into her shoulder. She did her best not to flinch away._

_Keeping the little girl close to him, the father started to move away from the opened front door and toward the base of the staircase that led up to their bedrooms. "I think it is best if you leave right now." The man of the house commanded. Her normally gentle father was now speaking in a tone that frightened her._

_The tall man picked up his suitcase and walked toward the front door slowly. But instead of walking out as her father had asked, he closed the front door. Locking up the door, he turned around, eyes flickering with the same cold stare that the little girl had seen for the past 3 months. _

_The little girl grabbed onto her father's hand._

"_We have so much to talk about, Anton." The unwelcome man narrowed his eyes. "Why don't we sit and chat?"_

"_Anton, is that you?" The little girl's mother suddenly appeared in the living room at the wrong time. Her apron was still on her. "What took you so long? Ivan has been waiting for you for the last hour!"_

"_Go up the stairs and locked yourself up in your bedroom." The father ignored the mother. Instead, he whispered into her daughter's ear and gave her a push upward. "Hurry!"_

_Knowing that she would be in the way, the little girl ran up the stairs as she was told. Breathlessly, she shut and locked the door behind her. She instinctively crawled under the bed and stared at the door._

_This time, she prayed that her bedroom door would never be opened._

* * *

**Canisa: All right, this is as much as I could write for the weekend. I am throwing this out there and hope for the best.**

**Natasha R: *sneer* good luck. Not much traffic right now. *eyeing at the lonely 1 review***

**Canisa: *looking at traffic stat and depressed* What do I need to do to get more reviewers?!**

**Phil C: Well, for starter, you probably need to improve your grammar.**

**Canisa: *sob* I know! But where I can I find beta reader?!**

**Phil C: *sigh* I know they are out there somewhere.**

**Natasha R: Stop whining. Just finish the story. **

**Canisa: I am rusty... I guess movie-verse is much tougher place than anime-verse...**

**Clint B: Don't worry too much. You need to just take break. **

**Canisa: *dragging herself to the bed* You are right. I think I am just going to sleep it off. Maybe tomorrow will be better... **


	4. Chapter 4 Floor

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is purely a product of my sick obsession with Black Widow and Hawkeye.**

Chapter 4 Floor

_It was absurdly quiet downstairs. The little girl shifted under the bed with unease. She pressed one ear on the floor, attempting to catch a sound. Any sound._

_But there was nothing and the silence frightened her. She suppressed the urge to unlock the door. She forbad herself from walking down the stairs. She banished any thought of taking a peek downstairs. Her father had told her to hide in her bedroom. And she would do so until her father call her to open the door._

_But there was no sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. She would know because when she didn't want to sleep, she would listen for the footsteps. And then she would swiftly crawl back into her bed before her parents showed up at her door to check whether she was still asleep. Even with her closed eyes, she could sense her gentle parents gazing at her with love._

_Her little body suddenly shook with fear, remembering her father's dark face and suppressed tone just now. In all her life, she did not remember her father ever looked like that. He was a gentle and confident man. He could pick her up in one arm and skillfully let her swing to the other with ease._

_The father downstairs today was different. He reminded her of the poor cat she had spotted when she visited a vet hospital with her friend's family. She could not forget how a caged cat was hissing loudly, trying to frighten her away. But at the same time, the cat's damaged legs kept it down. The inability to move must have infuriated the cat even further, as the cat tried to scratch her through the wires. The attempt by the cat was futile and she watched the whole scene unfolding from a safe distance. She stood there and observed the nice vet doctor spoke softly to her friend's mother. Within a few moments, her friend's mother buried her face in her hand. And the nice vet doctor took the cage by the handle. As the door closed behind them, she never saw the cat again._

_The little one shook her head violently, trying to will the horrible image to go way. It was at that same moment, she felt it. She alarmingly crawled out under the bed. She stared at the floor beneath her._

_The hardwood floor had become abnormally warm. _

* * *

It had seemed that while I was in Asia for the mission the last few months, many things had happened in the United States. Tony Stark is certainly not just a flashy playboy as he portrayed himself to be 6 months ago. In fact, he turned out to be the iron man, as the media affectionately coined the term.

I sank into the chair, leafing through his files to catch up. How could a man, who was so egotistic, who made his fortune through the blood of others, who built his empire based on war, became the savior and protector of United States? Unbelievable. I wonder what made someone changed so quickly. I considered the possibility of any hidden agenda behind the billionaire. Perhaps that's why SHIELD wants to keep a tap on him?

Sensing someone arrived at my door, I swung my chair around.

"You did great today."

"That was nothing. I didn't even meet Stark yet." I said flatly, unimpressed by Coulson's encouragement. If this were my old employer, I would have been in the discipline room by now. I eyed past Coulson. It did not look like anyone else was behind him. The man who spared my life, who gave me this assignment, was still nowhere to be seen after 5 days.

Coulson gave an apologetic smile. "It looks like our intel was wrong about the secretary job. But It's great you still impressed the Legal and made it in."

"Why does SHIELD want to keep a tap on him? Looks like he is a model citizen now." I thought of the senate hearing, how he flaunted his genius mind and commanding the whole situation with distasteful confidence. Still the same arrogant prick.

"We think Stark is sick."

"Sick?" I raised my eyebrow.

"It is just a guess. Our scientists predict that palladium that is keeping him alive must be also poisonous to his body. But we don't know to what extent. That's why we want someone close to him."

"Well, if he is sick, I don't have much time to play around then."

Coulson handed me a stack of paper. "Here is some homework for you to look through. Maybe it will help." As Coulson was exiting my room, he added. "By the way, the idea of adding Tokyo modeling experience in the profile certainly made you stand out during the interview. Good call."

I shrugged. I was taught to stand out. When I walked into any room, I was like a blaze that consumed everyone in that room. Everyone, including my target.

When Coulson left my room, he left my door open. Whether that was a test or a complete lack of security awareness was beyond me. Ever since I was led out of the locked room, SHIELD did not lock me up again. In fact, they gave me a regular accommodation as any other agent. But of course they didn't just let me be. My room was in the corner and adjacent to Barton's room.

Being the spider that I am, I secretly explored Barton's room that first night. It was organized, clean, but devoid of any personal touch. No pictures and no personal clothing. It was like he never slept there at all. All I found were bows and arrows, neatly put up on the wall.

For the past 4 nights, I listened for any movement in his room and detected nothing. Since Coulson hasn't changed any demeanors, Barton must be still in Cambodia dealing with the drug lord.

I shrugged, running my fingers carelessly through my hair to loosen the curly strands. I then turned my attention to my bed. Out of habit, I ruffled up the comforter first before I placed the pillows underneath it, making it look like someone sleeping in it. I then lay down on the floor next to the bed, away from the door. My ear pressed on the floor tightly as I closed my eyes. I knew that there was a security cam installed in my room, but I preferred to sleep on the floor.

As a spy and assassin, you never know when the enemy is coming through the door to terminate your miserable life.

* * *

_As the floor became increasingly hot and she could no longer stand on top of it, she immediately climbed up her bed. From a distance, she could hear the shrieking but muffled fire truck sound coming closer._

_The little girl didn't know what to do. After considering for a moment, she pulled off the pillow case and wrapped around her little bare feet. She then hopped to the door. But as soon as she touched the metal door knob, she was taken by the immense heat and immediately withdrew her hands. _

_Unable to open the door, she had no choice but to jump back onto the bed._

_By now, she could notice a veil of black smoke slipping through the cracks under the door._

_She coughed, her eyes smeared in her tears. "Mommy?" She tentatively called out, soft at first for she didn't want the scary man to find out her position. When no one responded, she tried a bit louder. "Daddy?" A few more coughs followed her calling._

_The smoke started to fill the room and became thick quickly. She could hardly see a thing. The little girl then remembered the window. Perhaps she needed to open the window to get the smoke out? Her mother had closed it because Autumn breeze could easily make her catch a cold._

_She immediately jumped to her desk and climbed to the window. She used her full strength to unlock it. As soon as she opened the stubborn window, the loud commotion from outside almost made her covered her ears and eyes. There were lights everywhere, people underneath everywhere. She coughed. "Mommy! Daddy!" Her tearing eyes desperately searched the sea of people down below. But the night has fallen, she could not make out anyone._

_She vaguely heard someone calling out to her, but she wasn't sure. Panic gripped her. All she could hear was her own screaming. _

_And then she felt the house shook and the floor underneath her bed collapsed. She widened her eyes, watching the odd hole now appeared in the middle of her room. She could see fire engulfing and consuming everything. The red blaze burnt into the back of her mind. The fire looked like it had a life of its own, trampling everything in its path. It took a second before she started to fully realize what had happened. _

"_MOMMY! DADDY!" She screamed on the top of her lungs._

_As if to respond to her calling, the door suddenly broke down. In horror, she watched a stranger in weird looking clothing rushed toward her. _

_As he picked her up, she kicked furiously. "Where are my mommy and daddy?"_

"_Calm down, child. Calm down. I got you." The fireman did not have much time to sooth the young girl. He only managed to squeeze in a few words before he quickly wrapped the girl in wet blankets and started to run out of the collapsing room._

_The girl stopped kicking. Her small limbs draped over the man's broad shoulder lifelessly. She broke down and cried. _

_Even if the man who carried her didn't answer her question, she already knew the answer._

* * *

After a couple weeks of working at Legal, I was finally met with the opportunity to get close to my target. I suppressed my smile as I watched Pepper Potts strolled into our department. Apparently, Stark went nuts and handed over the company to her and she needed to ink it legally.

Everyone in the room was busy dealing with all the crazy things that Stark had provoked; the details of how to legally release all the arts to the foundation; the confidential agreements from all the companies that participated in Start Expo. It was a nightmare all around.

Then there I was, the new person with no real commitment in any cases. As soon as I stepped in front of Potts, I was subjected to her casual assessment. I could tell Potts wasn't particularly happy with her option. My guess was that Tony Stark's reputation with women certainly made her weary of me tagging along.

But Potts remained polite, despite her concerns. "Please come with me, Ms. Rushman." She gracefully gestured me to tag along with her. "I want to tell you in advance, please excuse Tony's behavior." She smiled apologetically. "You will probably be a very expensive sexual harassment case."

I smiled. "Please don't worry too much, Ms. Potts." I gingerly picked up required document from the printer and organized them neatly in a black leather folder. "I am sure there won't be any trouble."

"Oh, call me Pepper please." Potts led the way up the elevator. "Let's hope so. Tony has been acting so weird lately that I just don't know what to think any more." Potts paused for a second. "Well, he is always been weird, but I just have a feeling he is hiding something from me."

That's why I am here to find out. "Mr. Stark is a busy man and has a lot on his mind. I am sure everything is all right." I offered a professional smile.

Potts froze for a second, looking at me oddly before letting out a soft chuckle. At the same time, the elevator had reached the level. "Well, here we go." Potts winked.

I followed Potts down the corridor.

"The Notary's here! Can you please come sign the transfer paperwork?" Potts directed her words to Tony Stark who was busy throwing punches in the boxing ring with his partner.

"I am on Happy time!" Tony Stark yelled back lively, as he threw another solid jab. He did not look sick.

When I fully entered the room, I could feel that Stark immediately fixated his eyes on me. It was a stare that I understood well. In some way, I was relieved that I still held that power. After my unsuccessful attempt at seducing Barton, I briefly wondered if I had lost my touch.

And my doubts were cleared. Barton had been a fluke.

Ravishing in my renewed confidence, I immersed myself in full mission mode.

"What's your name, lady?" Stark rushed his words just a little bit too quickly.

"Rushman. Natalie Rushman." I responded coolly, watching him wipe away sweat from his forehead.

"Front and center. Come into the church." He gestured.

"No. You're seriously not gonna ask.."

"If it please the court, which it does." Stark immediately interrupted Potts.

"It's no problem." I reassured Potts.

"I'm sorry. He's very eccentric." Potts apologized as I walked toward Stark. Dropping the leather folder near the boxing ring, I bent over and lowered myself to step into the boxing ring.

Stark stare at me, while nervously sipping from the bottle. I allowed Stark to fully and thoroughly size me over, like a buyer inspecting desirable merchandise. At the same time, I mentally noted that I need to find out exactly what Stark was drinking. It was a blue-green mixture that did not look like any energy drink that I had seen.

As my misty green eyes stared back at Stark, unflinching and full of promises, Stark slipped. "What?" As if suddenly realizing that he had been staring at me the whole time, he looked away briefly, giving a sheepish smile like an innocent high school boy.

I barely contained my chuckle.

"Can you give her a lesson?" Stark desperately tried to diverge as he turned to Happy Hogan. After he got a confirmation from Hogan, he escaped to Potts' side.

I cursed myself for allowing him to break away so easily. As I politely follwed Hogan's lead on the "lesson", I tried to eavesdrop into Potts and Stark's conversation.

"You ever boxed before?" Hogan asked.

"I have. Yes." I made my answer short, while my mind wondered back to Stark and Potts' conversation.

"What, like, the Tae Bo? Booty Boot Camp? Crunch? Something like that?"

I was irritated at how wordy the man was. It made me hard to concentrate on the conversation behind me. I forced a smile.

"How do I spell your name, Natalie?" Stark called out at the perfect time.

I seized the opportunity and redirected my attention back to Stark. "R-U-S-H-M-A-N." I enunciated every letter deliberately. My eyes trained on him. The rumor was correct. The way Potts and Stark sitting closely to each other could not disguise the deep relationship they have for each other.

And I could still grip his attention like a moth to a flame. Indeed. Barton was a fluke. Nothing to it.

"Rule number one. Never take your eye off your opponent."

I barely heard Hogan's declaration, because I was trying to decide how I could interrupt between Potts and Stark's conversation. But the next second went like a blur as it was all instinct.

As soon as I landed on the floor, I regretted. With Happy Hogan's head now firmly clutched between my thighs, I had done something that a typical lawyer would not have done. It was inevitable. Hogan suddenly jabbed at me, and I instinctively twisted his arm and took him down without a second thought.

"Oh, my God!"

I could hear Potts screamed out. I stood up immediately and casually, pretending I did not see the astonishment on Hogan, Potts, and Stark's faces. I smoothed my shirt and walked briskly toward the edge of the boxing ring. My pants tightly hugged my curve as I slipped out of the boxing ring. I made sure that Stark had the perfect view. I needed something else to occupy their minds.

Stark was the first one to race to my side as soon as I freed myself from the stage.

"Just… I need your impression." I smiled lightly, quickly gathering the leather folder.

Stark swallowed. "You have a quiet reserve. I don't know…. you have an old soul."

I chuckled, fully recognizing he misinterpreted my words. "I meant your fingerprint." I made sure my eyes twinkled.

"Right." He tried to regroup but failed miserably.

"Will that be all, Mr. Stark?" After gathering his signature, I casually asked.

"No.." Stark started to speak but was quickly over-powered by Potts.

"Yes." Potts glared at Stark, willing him to shut up. "Yes that will be all, Ms. Rushman." Potts breathed the words evenly, after she collected herself.

I threw a lovely smile back at them with a polite nod. I turned and walked toward the door like a model on the runway, swaying my hip just enough to capture anyone's imagination. On my way out, I could hear Potts rejecting Stark's plead for needing a personal assistant.

The corner of my mouth lifted. It went the way it was supposed to be. Barton, didn't I say that this is an easy job?

At that thought, I paused in the middle of the hallway.

I could not quite understand why I felt so uneasy whenever I was reminded of him; that unassuming man who just never quite reacted the way I would expect him to.

And damn it. It has been almost 3 weeks and the bothersome man was still nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Canisa: Yeah! starting to cross into Iron Man 2 timeline. Hope no one is too OOC.


End file.
